A Cinderella Story: Once Upon A Song
by DreaminBoutYou
Summary: It's a Cinderella story, with a twist! 17 year old Nina does her stepmother and step-siblings' bidding without complaining. Vocally gifted, Nina is forced to lay down singing tracks so that her untalented stepsister, Joy Van Ravensway, can hopefully win a record deal. With the help of her step brother, best friend and stepmother's meditator, can Nina get her life back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new story! I'm going to try really hard to update as much as I can!:) So, here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or A Cinderella Story: Once Upon A Song.**

Hold on cause I'm letting go  
I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo  
I'm gonna give you some till you want some more  
Cause all I see is an open door  
And I see where it's leading me  
All of this energy, been bottled for way too long  
It's powerful, powerful  
You see what I'm getting at  
I'm ready for all of that  
If I'm not a star, you're blind

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket  
And I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got high heel stilettos  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run-

"Where's breakfast? I want waffles! Spaghetti! Spaghetti waffles!" My annoying step brother Jerome screamed while horribly playing the guitar I didn't even know why he had.

"Jerome! Go wait in the house!"

"Ugh, my body..has entered…hunger shock…" He groaned as he fell off my bed landing on the hard wood floor with a thud.

"Bad news, the cat pooped in the den. Worse news, I used your blanket to clean it up!" He yelled while running out the door.

"We don't have a cat!"

"No kidding!"

I quickly got dressed, grabbed my demo and ran into the huge mansion my step mom, step sister, and step brother lived in. I lived in the shed, but I still had to make breakfast, do all the cooking the cleaning, the washing of the clothes and making sure everyone was awake on time for school.

"Oh, I didn't think you were awake. You have an appointment with Guy Morgan this morning." I said as I entered Gail, my step mothers room.

"Of course I'm awake. I know I have that meeting with him but I always have to sneak in my portrait!" She yelled.

"Look alive and paint!" Gail snapped and the guy painting her portrait. "Nina, go run me a bath." She ordered. I did what I was told, as usual.

"You, make me look more beautiful. And make that water more quiet!"

"Joy? You awake?" I ask my step sister once I entered her room. She was standing at her mirror, checking herself out.

"Of course I'm awake. If I wanted for you I'd never be on time." She snapped. I just rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

Making the toast, getting the cereal, and making sure Jerome didn't put worms in the food again was a hard job.

Just as Jerome was about to drop the earth worms he had found in the yard this morning, I quickly slapped them out of his hand and they landed in the blender. When I went to get them out before she came down, she snatched it out of my hand and took a drink.

"Earthy, tad fishy, lovely gravel finish, did you let Jerome put worms in the blender again?" Gail asked.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, it, just happened." I stammered.

"Nothing can kill me sweet cheeks."

"Hurry up Nina! I can't be late for my meeting! Just run 'em over if you have to!" Gail screamed as I drove through the grass of my school.

We all got out of the car and went our separate ways.

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Guy Morgan it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Gail Van Ravensway, the pleasure is all mine."

"Gail, this is my son, Fabian Rutter. Rutter is just his stage name."

"Nice to meet you Miss Van Ravensway," Fabian said, holding out his hand.

"Yes yes, so Guy, what do you have in store for me?"

"I wanted to talk about your annual showcase."

Gail's eyes sparkled.

"Nina get in here! Make yourself useful!"

**Nina POV**

I hurried in Gail's office and took the chair next to Fabian.

"I want Fabian to be the host this year." Guy said.

"I'm always the host of _my _showcase."

"If you let Fabian discover new talents, we will triple the budget of the showcase, and I will have ever major talent scout be there."

It look as if Gail was about to pass out.

"It's a deal!" She said before Guy could hardly finish his sentence.

While they were talking, Fabian and I were having our own conversation, nothing major, just how are you, what do you do, things like that. But, sadly, it had to come to an end.

"Now, I need someone to show Fabian around the school." Guy said.

"Of course!" Gail said, looking at me. My heart raced. Was she seriously going to let me?

"Nina, text Joy to escort Fabian around the school."

Before I could even pull out my phone, Joy was already in the room.

"Guy, Fabain, this is my daughter Joy." Joy smiles, acting all sweet and innocent.

Gail and Guy start talking and Joy is hitting on Fabian. "I love your accent. Would you like to come over tonight?"

"Nina," Gail says, crashing my train of thought.

"What are you still doing her? Leave!"

Just as I'm leaving, I sneak my demo into Guy's bag, and hurry out of the room.

"Wath out!" My best friend Patricia calls as a soccer ball comes flying my way. Lucky for me she was able to stop it. "Flying balls, dangerous." She says with a smile.

"So, is Fabian Rutter as hot as everyone says?" My other best friend, Amber, asks.

"Hotter." I state.

**Fabian's POV**

So many girls were just coming up to me, shoving their demos in my faces. It was a little overwhelming.

"Whoa, whoa, everybody hold up, my client needs some time to chill, and relax." This kid who looked about my age said. They all left, with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Mick Campbell, best soccer playing at this school, and, your new manager."

"Ahh, do you have any musical talents?" I ask.

"Well, you see, I'ma DJ."

**Nina's POV**

I walk up the stairs, to find Gail and Ravi meditating. Ravi was Gail's personal, well I don't even know what exactly.

"My butt is numb," Gail said.

"You're suffering. It's not just your butt that's suffering, you are suffering. Your whole life is suffering, just because of your butt."

Gail gave him a look of confusion. "Release that butt. Come on, oh yeah release that butt." Ravi sings this weird little song.

Unfortunately, Gail sees me.

"Nina what part of 'Do not disturb me while I'm meditating' don't you understand?"

"The part when you told me to tell you when dinner was ready."


	2. Chapter 2

During dinner that night, Gail was telling us about how she got her "big break," a story we've heard at least 100 times in the last six months.

"Now look at me, two ungrateful kids, a harry, dwarfish, elf servant, and a random, table cloth wearin' Asian-"

"Indian." Ravi cut in.

"-who makes no sense at all. Ever."

While Gail was still rambling, Jerome shoved his face into his plate of macaroni and cheese.

"Mom, you're forgetting about the most important thing, me!" Joy whined. "Guy Morgan will give me a record deal as soon as he hears me sing!"

"Oh sweetie I highly doubt that." Gail replied.

"I've been practicing really hard though! Well, when my first single drops, I'll buy you that mansion in the Hollywood Hills, and you can lengthen your legs like you've always wanted."

"I wanna be 6'4", wow me Joy!"

"Do ray me fa so la ti do!" Joy sang.

"Stop stop stop the singing, stop the wowing. Somehow you've gotten worse. There's not enough auto tune in the world that's gonna fix you honey."

"Nina's bad playing threw me off! Again!" Joy demanded. I hit the one key I was supposed to and off she goes, singing like a dying whale.

"Ouch!" Gail says, holding her ears. "My ears are ringing!"

"I could burp the song better," Jerome said to Ravi. And on cue, he starts burping.

"Have you been drinking the floor wax?" Ravi asked him.

"Anything to forget I live here."

"God, meditate me Ravi!" Gail says and she leaves the room, Ravi following.

Later that night I was minding my own business scrubbing the pans and all the crap I do every night when Jerome, being his annoying self, comes in the room.

"Guess who's coming over," He says with a devious smile.

"Who?" I ask.

"Guess."

"God just tell me," I say getting agitated.

He didn't say anything. I just felt goey, disgusting ketchup and mustarding being squirted on me.

"Jerome!" I scream as he runs upstairs.

"I can Bless myself, there's no need for someone's help, there's no one to blame, there's no one to save you but yourself…I can justify, all the mistakes in my life, it's-"

I sang in the shower until I heard a devious, malicious laugh and the door click.

I looked out of the shower and saw that my clothes were gone. Why did he hate me so much?

I wrap my towel around my body and walk to the front door. Stupid move. The little brat shoves me out of the door, takes my towel, shuts and locks the door and closes the blinds. I'm gonna kill him.

"I control all the locks on this property! Good luck getting back in!" Jerome shouted through the window.

I grab a plant that was sitting on the porch, cover my backside, and run to the shed. As I try to open the door, I lose my grip on the plant and it falls to the ground with a thud, and the shattering sound of the plant holder.

"Crap," I breathe out. 'Think, Nina, think,' I said to myself. I run back to the house, hoping someone was downstairs, ok, hoping Ravi was downstairs since he's the only one who really cares about me, to open the door to me.

I pound on the door, waiting for someone to answer, the welcome mat irritating my feet. That's it. I grab the mat, and wrap it around me, so that whoever is coming over doesn't see me, well, naked.

"Nina?" I hear a think, sexy British accent behind me asks. I turn around, and before me, was Fabian Rutter. Awkward.

"Fabian!" I say, startled. He looks and me, pointing at the welcome mat and tilting his head.

"The truth, uh, my step brother locked me out of the house. Naked."

"Oh," He said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around me.

"Oh, thanks," I smile. "Now that pants."

He looks down, then looks at me, and then starts to undo his belt.

"I'm kidding," I smile as he struggles to take off his belt. He smiles at me, and then going back to reality, rings the door bell.

**Gail's POV**

The doorbell kept ringing, interrupting my meditation.

"Ravi, I need you to pray to the gods,"

"The gods?"

"Yes, the gods. For fame, and fortune," I tell him. "You know, I wanna be 6'4", live in the Hollywood Hills-"

"Yes, yes, we got this earlier,"

**Nina's POV**

"So, you're dad, he was giving you a hard time at the meeting today," I say.

"Yeah, he doesn't really, get me, if you know what I mean."

I smile. "Trust me, I know."

Damn. My phone, I could hear it ringing inside the house. God, if Gail answers it…

**Gail's POV**

"Now, Miss Gail, breathe-"

"What is that?" I say, half way off the bed. "Angles, singing?"

I rush down stairs to see what it is, the door bell still ringing. "Nina! Somebody get that door!"

"Hello?"

"Gail? Can you hear that? That is the sound of the demo your girl Nina slipped into my bag today! I think a star has been born!"

"She gave you a CD? Hold on one second,"

"RAVI! WHAT FRIKKEN GOD DID YOU PRAY TO?"

"Guy, I think there has been a misunderstanding,"

**Nina's POV**

We were talking. It was pretty nice, he was sweet, and caring, not like most guys I've meet. But then Joy ruins the moment.

"Fabian! Nina? Uh, come on in, Fabes!"

As Joy and Fabian walk in, Joy mouths to me, "What the hell are you doing?" and then slams the door shut.

I walk back to the shed, now praying Jerome had unlocked the door. But right as I put my hand on the knob, Gail opens the door, and pulls me inside.

"You think you're so sly, like you can get away with anything,"

Crap.

"Guy called, and we had a very interesting conversation. You gave him your pretty little demo! If you're as amazing as Guy says, let's hear you sing."

Gail hands me my guitar, and I sit down on my bed, Fabian's jacket till wrapped around me.

"Like a malignant tumor,  
She's got no sense of humor.  
Just like a swollen blister,  
It's best to just resist her,  
She's not exactly a witch,  
She's just a terrible bitc-"

"Well you're lyrics stink but Guy's right, you've got chops,"

"Thank you!" I say sarcastically, nodding my head and smiling.

"Now, this is what we're gonna do here. You are going to record all your little songs and what not, and then, during the showcase, Joy, will be lip syncing-"

"What? You can't do that!" I protest.

"Well, actually I can sweet cheeks! I don't like you. And if you don't do that, that little savings bond your daddy left for you will just, disappear." Gail smiles, turns around, about to leave.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing. As far as everyone knows, you can't sing.

This cannot be happening.

**Review! I'll update soon!:) **

**Xx Emi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so sorry it took so long to update, I had a pretty crazy week. My mom got to meet Marlon Jackson, Michael Jackson's brother so yeah, haha:) And I went to the fair yesterday with my girlys and unexpectedly got to hang with our guy friends, encluding, the guy I like. Probably the best day ever!;) I'm going to try to update as much as I can because I know that once school starts, I probably won't be able to hardly ever:/**

**Also, I was thinking about doing a song fic to Want U Back by Cher Lloyd, it would be in Joy's POV about Fabes and Nina! And it would have nothing to do with this story. So, let me know if you think I should!**

**Nina's POV**

Gail and I walked into the house, me still wearing nothing but the welcome mat, and Fabian's coat. I could hear Fabian playing the piano, and as I peeked past the wall separating us from them, I could see Joy trying to play with him, just hitting her fingers on random keys.

"Do you know what other instruments I'm good at?" Joy asked way to flirtatiously.

"I feel like I could get into trouble with a question like that," Fabian said, smiling.

"I like trouble."

Just as their lips were about a centimeter apart, Gail walks happily into the room, basically shoving Fabian out the door.

"Oh, Fabian, thank you so much for coming over but Joy has to help Katie with her act of nudity, bye bye now!"

"Mom! Why do you always have to ruin every good thing that happens in my life?" Joy whined.

"Because, I know how Guy will give you that record deal!"

Joy looked confused, I just stood there, praying to god something would happen.

"Nina here slipped her little demo into Guy's bag and the meeting today, and he just absolutely loved it! I told guy that it was actually _your_ demo, and that Nina stole it. So, during the showcase, you'll be lip syncing to Nina's song!"

"And Nina agreed to do this?" Joy asked.

"Sweet Nina doesn't have a choice. If she doesn't I can just find a way for her collage fund to just disappear."

Gail turned to me.

"You should be thankful of me anyways. I would've put you in foster care but they was all full up on ugly."

"Ooh, funny!" I say sarcastically.

"I thought it was because you didn't wanna look bad." Gail turned to Joy, and mouthed something I could understand.

I just stomped out of the house, and walked my room, knowing I would be crying myself to sleep.

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~Time lapse to the next day~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`!**

"Here." Patricia said, handing me a purple box.

"Amber! Patricia! You guys shouldn't have!" I said hugging them. It was a purple and gold Indian themed dance that was tonight. I was so excited to go, mainly because Fabian would be there.

"It's what besties are for! It's the least we could do." Amber said, giving me her signature Amber Millington smile.

"Plus, you deserve a night out considering what Gail is making you do." Patricia said.

"Nina!" We heard someone yell. It was Gail. If she knew Amber and Patricia were here, she would freak.

I hid the dress back in the box and set it on the table. Just as Gail was about to walk in, Amber and Patricia jumped out my window.

"While I'm gone tonight and my school board meeting, I need you watch Jerome."

She was looking around, almost as if she knew I was up to something. Then, she saw the box.

"Oh, cute, you thought you could sneak out and go to the dance! Isn't that cute! Don't even think about it." She said as she left.

Once, Gail was in her car and left, I went into the house, trying to find Amber and Patricia.

"Sorry you're stuck babysitting. Maybe Ravi could look after the brat!" Once Patricia said that, and saw a flash fly past us and land in one of Gail's many portraits.

"She looks prettier that way." Amber said.

When we went into the kitchen, we saw Jerome dancing on the table.

"Watch him, I'll be right back." I said, and I started up the stairs.

"Ravi?" I knocked on the door then opened, not waiting for him.

"You call that a touchdown? My grandmother can score better than that!" Ravi yelled at the TV in a Jersey accent, sounding way different than he did last night at dinner. My eyes widened. Once he saw me, he turned the TV off.

"Miss Nina I am most startled."

"Obviously,"

"Ok, here it is. My name's Tony,"

"Tony..."

"From Jersey,"

"From Jersey…"

"I am half Indian, but the other half is Italian, my friends call me Meatball!. And I've always wanted to be an actor. So here I am, working at KFC, then Gail walks in, 'Are you Indian?' I'm like, 'What?' 'Are you a guru?' Then I'm thinking, 'here's my chance!' I get to finally merge into a character and I'm getting' paid? And that was how Ravi was born. Please don't tell anyone, if I lose this job-" I cut him off.

"You're secrets safe with me! Just, I need a favor." He nodded.

"Can you watch Jerome while I go to the dance tonight?"

"You kiddin' me? Done."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say, hugging him to death.

**Ok, let me know what you think! Reviewww! The dance will be in the next chapter!:)**


End file.
